


It's Warmer In The Morning (Than What It Is At Night)

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyler finally left, he hoped he'd be a whole person again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Warmer In The Morning (Than What It Is At Night)

When Tyler finally left.

When Tyler finally mustered up the courage to run _run run don’t look back, don’t stop, just **run**._

When Tyler finally got to his parents’ house.

When Tyler cried for half an hour on the floor of the kitchen because he didn’t quite make it to the living room.

When Tyler clung on to his mum’s shirt like he was drowning and he’d finally reached the rope.

When Tyler laid on his side in a bed that was all too familiar, staring at his framed school photos on the wall and not bothering to wipe away the tears drying to his cheeks.

When Tyler listened to his mum’s soft voice, “You’re safe now, Tyler, we love you, Tyler, I’ve got you, Tyler.”

When Tyler breathed in shaky breaths as he picked up the phone and dialled those three numbers.

When Tyler sat in a room and finally said the words out loud. All of them. Everything.

When Tyler did his bit and sat through it all. Everything being said, again and again, words swimming in his ears, images burning behind his eyes.

When they finally put him away.

When Tyler stood in his garden and watched his clothes burn.

When Tyler could stand close to his friends and not flinch when someone forgot not to touch him.

 

When Tyler finally left

He hoped he’d finally be a whole person again.

He can’t say he really knows if he is, because it slipped his mind that he’d forgotten what it felt like.

But when Tyler kisses him and holds him.

When Tyler looks in his eyes and feels something he hasn’t felt in a very, very long time.

When Tyler is with him, and he finally, _finally_ feels safe.

Well, he thinks that’s pretty damn close.

 

         

 

                       


End file.
